Nirvana
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: A demon container swept from his home, by a mysterious force. The abandoned daughter of a dragon, queen of the sky. The mistress of a lost art, the last of her home. An amnesic girl with the power of animals. And one who fully understands the mysteries of time. United together under the banner of Cait Shelter, this family shall strive to become the greatest team ever seen in Fiore.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

First of all, this story is based on a challenge written by **BloodyKangaroo, **please check his profile for all of his great stories, as well as his challenges. I have a copy of the challenge of his I took on my profile, but for those who are familiar his Challenge's, I took the second Naruto/Fairy Tail one, though I've thrown in some elements of the first.

For those who are interested I also have challenges on my profile, so be sure to check them out.

I'd also like to thank, **Jebest4781**, who helped me sort through some ideas for this fic and my other Naruto/ Fairy Tail crossover as well. Thanks to his help, I can honestly say that these two stories are my best planned out ever.

If you haven't checked it out yet, may I also recommend taking a look at my other Naruto/ Fairy Tail crossover as well. It's titled _Celestial Shinobi: Warrior of the Zodiac. _

**Jebest4781 **has also written up a Naruto/Trinity Blood crossover challenge, so if you're familiar with both of those I'd recommend checking it out.

Also please remember that more reviews = happier dark = Faster chapters. Admittedly, I'm going to be rather busy this week, so it is unlikely that I'll have the time to write, but I'll still try to get the chance.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Konohagakure, the village hidden within the leaves. Once a thriving metropolis, a shining example of the standard all shinobi villages should aspire to. Now though the village was falling apart, throughout the streets, battles between ninja waged, further destroying the landscape. The reason for this?

Earlier that very day, the finals for the Chunin exams had occurred, during the most anticipated fight of the day, between the hidden leaves own, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the desert, the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi and Fourth Kazekage's son.

It was during this match that things started to go downhill though, during the match the traitorous snake Sannin, Orochimaru and his village, Oto, had launched an attack against the leaf. Worse still the man had impersonated the Kazekage and thus Suna had joined in on his side too.

Striking quickly the snake had locked the Hokage and himself within an impenetrable barrier, preventing any of the Hokage's guards from reaching him. While battles broke out within the streets of the village, one particular Genin team had a much more important mission to fulfil. Team 7, the Genin team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, under Kakashi Hatake, had set off after the unstable Gaara.

Unfortunately the fight had quickly gone south, Sakura and Sasuke were quickly defeated by Gaara leaving Naruto as the only one still left to fight.

During the fight with Gaara, the boy had given into the Shukaku inside him, fully unleashing the demon while he slept. Naruto himself had attempted to summon the toad boss, Gamabunta in the hopes of countering Gaara. Unfortunately however due to the damage to the seal keeping Naruto's inner demon at bay, a result of an additional seal Orochimaru had placed on his in the forest of death, Naruto drew on far too much of the great foxes Chakra and instead had entered the first tail of the fox cloak form...

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" A blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit with red eyes said, running up the arm of a giant tanuki made of sand. The sand that he ran upon burning away at the touch of his fox cloak.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!" The Shukaku angrily said with a crazed grin, as it shot drills of sand towards the boy. Naruto narrowly dodged them or batted them away with his tail of Chakra as he continued to run up the arm.

Reaching the top of it, the fox cloaked Naruto jumped forward towards the sleeping Gaara, a fist cocked back and aimed at the boys chest. In the mean time however, the Shukaku had fired a drill made of sand directly at Naruto's own chest. The two attacks hit their intended targets at exactly the same time and at that moment two loud cracks resonated across the landscape.

Moments afterwards, a huge beam of red energy shot upwards towards the sky, a dome of energy also appeared from this, pulling all the nearby bodies, wildlife and wreckage into the light. The dome and light were so bright and large, that everyone else in the village stopped their own fights to observe it. Two loud screams of pain, in the voices of Naruto and Gaara echoed across the area.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled out, followed by a squad of ANBU to the location. Along the way, he also found Sakura and Sasuke on the ground unconscious. Informing some of his followers with Hand signs to pick them up, Kakashi continued towards the dome.

Almost as quickly as the dome appeared however, it began to fade. Doubling his speed in the hopes of saving his student, he dashed towards it even faster than before. By the time he had reached his target however it was to late.

Where there was once a forest, instead lay a barren wasteland. Whatever had been consumed by the dome was now a wasteland devoid of all life. The ground seemed almost greyish in colour and lacked any grass, none of the tree's or wreckage was present either. In the cases when something hadn't fully been consumed by the light, it looked as if it had been torn apart, everything in the dome had disappeared and everything else looked like it had a piece cut out of it. Finally and perhaps most importantly, Naruto and Gaara were nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said dropping to the ground in defeat.

"GAARA!" From the other side of the clearing, a blonde haired woman and a boy, wearing what looked like a cat suit, with make up on his face, yelled out for their missing brother.

Seeing the two, Kakashi narrowed his eyes in anger and rose to his feet, lightning starting to appear around his hand, and the sound of birds chirping filling the area. Even if his sensei son and his own student was gone, Kakashi Hatake would always complete his mission...

* * *

_Fiore_

Throughout the land of Fiore many people either slept peacefully, or were preparing to do so, when a bright red light appeared in the sky. Those who saw it stopped what they were doing immediately, and looked to the sky in a mix of wonder and fear.

Up in the light however, two boys both with numerous injuries lay falling, the red haired boy still having a drill of sand extending from his right hand going through the blonde boys chest. The sand however was rapidly falling away from the boy, until the connection eventually faded.

At that point the light split into two. The first light headed towards a series of ruins in a desert to Fiore's north. This light zoomed past an airship in the sky, narrowly missing it, from the inside of the ship, a old man with an eye patch observed with an interested look on his face. Smirking he moved away from the glass, to go mention this phenomenon to his subordinates. From the ground near the ruins, a dark purple haired woman also looked on interested, along with a blonde haired teen who sat nearby with a bored look on his face.

The other light shot off towards the Worth Woodsea. It flew above a guild building in Fiore's north, in which a blue haired girl around the age of twelve watched along with a white cat with a look of wonder on her face. The light then crashed into the ground in the woodsea. The shockwave from the light spread out from the point where it impacted, causing a large gust of wind. The energy eventually hit an ancient device located within the area, causing it to whirl to life for a few moments, sending its energy across the area, before it once more died down inactive.

* * *

_Konoha Hospital_

Within one of the rooms of the hospital, lay a boy with dark hair covered in bandages. At the side of his bed was a pink haired girl in a red outfit, crying. A man, with silver hair in the standard Jonin's uniform stood next to her, with a hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder.

"K-Kakashi S-Sensei," The girl said sobbing, "I-is S-Sasuke going t-to be o-ok?"

"The doctors say that he'll be fine," Kakashi said soothingly, "He should wake up within the next hour or so."

As if responding to his Sensei's statement, on the bed Sasuke began to rise from his slumber.

"SASUKE!" The pink haired girl shot across and latched herself onto the boy.

Bitting back a curse at the pain that his injuries shot up through him from the hug, Sasuke looked to his Sensei for help.

"Now, now Sakura," Kakashi admonished, slightly out of character, "I'm sure Sasuke's injuries are bad enough without you making them worse!"

As she stepped back, Sakura at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"So what happened while I was out?" Sasuke said in a disinterested tone.

"The battle against Orochimaru was won," Kakashi said heavily, "As was the fight against Gaara, but there were some loses, the third died in his battle and Naruto..."

"Where is the dead-last anyway?" Sasuke asked, while Kakashi looked at him angrily.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi reprimanded angrily, to the shocked boy, before his face fell sadly, "Sasuke, after you were knocked out, Naruto continued the fight against Gaara. Before we knew it there was a huge explosion, by the time we arrived, there was nothing to be found..."

"What are you saying Kakashi?" Sasuke said with a hint of panic in his normally calm voice.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said sadly, "Naruto's gone, by the time we got their there was nothing left..."

"This isn't funny Kakashi!" Sasuke said angrily, "The dead last can't be dead... SO WHERE IS HE!"

"I'm not kidding Sasuke," Kakashi said sadly, "There were no Chakra signatures leaving the area... Naruto is really dead..."

'_NO!' _Sasuke thought, '_He can't be..."_

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said holding his shoulder comfortingly.

'_It's all my fault...' _Sasuke thought in horror, '_If I was stronger this never would have happened...'_

An image of a man who looked like an older version of himself crossed through his mind, '_If I was stronger, that monster wouldn't have killed my clan...'_

The image of a pale skinned man with black hair, and a boy with red hair and the kanji for love above one of his eyes, went through his mind soon after, _'If I was stronger, those monsters wouldn't have destroyed the village.'_

Finally the image of a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit, around the same age as himself went through his mind, _'And if I was stronger, I WOULDN'T HAVE LET MY BEST FRIEND DIE!"_

With that thought, Sasuke began crying out in pain, and covered his eyes with his hands. Kakashi moved back slightly in shock before moving forward towards the boy and shouting his name in concern, "SASUKE!"

Sakura then moved forward to try and comfort him as well, "It's alright Sasuke, it'll be better with out having that idiot Naruto around to try and ruin things for us anyw..."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HIS NAME LIKE THAT!" Sasuke spat out angrily, lowering his hands from his eyes to reveal that they had taken a appearance looking like three intersecting ellipses.

'_The Mangekyo Sharingan!' _Kakashi thought, visibly shocked.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura, his voice filled with hatred.

Stepping back out of fear, the spot where Sakura formerly stood ignited with black flames, _'Amaterasu!' _Kakashi thought even more surprised.

As Kakashi was about to reprimand his student, he saw that Sasuke's body was wracked with sobs, tears running down his cheeks.

"I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" Sasuke declared, his eyes filled with tears.

Kakashi simply looked at his only remaining male student with a sad look, but if one looked closely they would see a look of pride in the copy-nin's eyes.

* * *

_Fiore_

In a burning area in the desert, two people stood, while another lay motionless on the ground near their feet. Around them was a series of destroyed trees, and more than one body which had been torn apart. The first of the two people that stood was a blonde teenager, who's hair reached down to his lower back, he wore a yellow and dark blue skirt like armour and had the guild mark of Grimoire Heart tattooed on his chest. A half bored and half crazed look was on his face. The woman on the other hand had long dark purple hair. She wore a long revealing purple dress and held a teal orb in her right hand. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, and was investigating the area much more thoroughly than her partner. The boy on the ground however had red hair and the Kanji for love above one of his eyes. His outfit was stained with blood, making it almost impossible to see what colour it was originally. On his back was a large gourd which had sand leaking out of it and on to the ground.

"What are we doing here!" The teen complained loudly, after a few minutes of searching, throwing hi s hands up angrily, "Can we just hurry up and kill the kid already!"

"This is strange..." The woman said to herself, taking no notice of the blonde

"What do you mean?" The man asked bored

"Judging from the amount of damage around here it seems that there was a fight of some sort," The dark haired woman explained, "The only question is who? And why? Nothing is supposed to be around here for miles..."

"Whatever, Can I just burn the brat already Ultear!" The blonde haired teen said to the woman angrily.

"No Zancrow!" The dark haired woman, Ultear ordered.

"Why not!" Zancrow grumbled

"Because, as I already told you he could be useful to us!" Ultear snapped, "Besides, you recall Master Hades orders don't you Zancrow!"

"Yeah, what about them?" Zancrow continued to grumble.

"Do you remember what they were?" Ultear asked in a cold tone

"Yeah, they were um... look for the... thing that would... um help us resurrect Zeref!" Zancrow said looking proud of himself.

"If you were paying attention then you would know that were supposed to be finding a final member for the Kin of Purgatory!" Ultear continued

"Yeah, yeah, I still don't see why we need anyone else anyway," Zancrow complained, "The six of us are already fine as we are..."

"Master Hades orders aren't for us to question." Ultear said emotionlessly, "And even you should be able to notice the amount of magic power that this boy has!"

"Yeah, so what about it?" Zancrow asked, sarcastically.

"What that means, is that the boy is a perfect candidate!" Ultear said angrily.

"Why would we..." What Zancrow was about to say next was cut off by Gaara's groans of pain as he awoke.

Clutching his head, Gaara sat up in pain, "Mother?"

His eyes widening in fear after receiving no response, Gaara darted his head back and forward, "Mother, Where are you Mother?"

"What a little wimp crying for his mommy!"Zancrow mocked.

Turning to the blonde, Gaara narrowed his eye's angrily, "Who... are you?"

"Zancrow... strongest member of Grimoire Hearts Kin of Purgatory!" The blonde declared arrogantly, while Ultear rolled her eyes in annoyance, "And who are you, weakling!"

"Gaara of the sand," The red head introduced himself, his voice filled with bloodlust, "You're strong, maybe your blood will satisfy mother..."

"What are you talking about?" Zancrow demanded, before he saw the sand in the gourd on the boys back begin to come out faster, "Huh, what are you doing you brat!"

The sand shot forward suddenly wrapping itself around Zancrow, "Maybe, Once mother has your blood, she'll come back!" Gaara said with a demented look on his face.

As Gaara prepared himself to shut his fist, and Zancrow prepared to fight back, a devious idea began to form within Ultear's head.

Before Gaara could close his fist, Ultear stepped forward and yelled out, "STOP!"

Once Gaara and Zancrow's eyes were on her, Ultear spoke again, "Gaara, don't kill your own family..."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked murderously.

"Can't you tell Gaara?" Ultear said smirking, beginning to use some possession magic to influence him "I'm your mother's..."

"You can't be Mother!" Gaara said insanely, before tapping the side of his head, "Mother is in here, always, telling me to prove my existence!"

Ultear was shocked for a moment before her smirk deepened, "And I just managed to get out, Gaara, please let go of your brother..."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara said angrily, beginning to be swayed by Ultear's words, and her magic.

"What I'm saying Gaara is he's your brother." Ultear said sweetly, "And you shouldn't hurt your family..."

"What do you mean, mother?" Gaara said shocked

"We need to prove our existence, as a family." Ultear continued her voice filled with false love and kindness, "But unfortunately your father is sleeping, so your siblings and I need your help Gaara. We need your help to wake your father up."

"Why would I want to wake that weak fool up?" Gaara said angrily.

"Temper, Temper Gaara," Ultear said mockingly though the boy didn't pick up on it, "And I don't mean that pathetic man who tried to steal you from me, I mean your real father, a man who could destroy millions with just a thought, a man who raised an army of demons, your true father, Zeref!"

"My true father, Zeref?" Gaara asked in wonder.

"Yes Gaara," Ultear said, "And with Zeref's help, then all of us can prove our existence as a family!"

"Prove our existence... as a family!" Gaara repeated savagely, fully consumed by Ultear's words and magic, dropping Zancrow, who also had a savage smirk.

"That's right," Ultear cooed, "As a family, now we have to go see Hades ok, he's the only one that can help us wake your father up."

As the three walked off towards Grimoire Hearts Airship, Gaara mumbled to himself distractedly, and Zancrow leaned over to whisper in Ultear's ear, "That was rather cruel of you to lie to the kid like that, didn't know you had it in you."

"Raising Zeref is all that matters," Ultear whispered back coldly, "If I have to lie to a few kids to do that than so be it."She finished, before her face melted into an expression of horror.

'_Is this really what I want?' _Ultear thought to herself horrified, for a moment before regaining control of her emotions, _'No, even if this isn't the right thing to do it doesn't matter! Once Zeref is awake, and the world of the one magic achieved, then none of this, none of my lies and none of my sins will matter. Gaara will have his true mother... and I'll have mine!'_

"You won't get any complaints from me, about the new guy," Zancrow whispered savagely, having taken no notice of Ultear's moment of conflict, "Besides I like him, he seems fun!"

* * *

_In the worth woodsea_

Within a large forested area, a girl with long blue hair, wearing a loosefitting, yellow and blow stripped dress with bow on the front, walked along slowly. On her feet were a pair of blue sandals with a wing design, and following behind her was a flying white cat. The cat wore a yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie along with a pink skirt. Another pink bow tie was on the tail and two wings were on the cats back.

The girl continue walking along nervously, "M-Maybe w-we shouldn't h-have come out this f-far?"

"Sigh," The cat said before speaking, "Wendy, you said you wanted to see what that light was, right?"

At Wendy's nod the cat continued, "The try to be a bit more confident, were not that far from the guild, and besides the light could be something important."

"I Guess your right Carla," Wendy said uncomfortably, "But we still should have told Roubaul or someone at least where we were going..."

"Maybe," Carla conceded, "But it might have been to late then, besides we'll be back before anyone notices."

As the two walked forward, they noticed that the denseness of the tree's in the area had suddenly doubled. In some cases, two or more trees seemed to be occupying the same space, one jutting out of the other. Half of the tree's also seemed out of place for the woodsea environment as well.

"C-Carla," Wendy said stuttering.

"I know Wendy!" The cat said trying to hold her own fear, "This just doesn't... feel right... We should turn back..."

Wendy nodded and was about to turn around, before she stopped suddenly and sniffed at the area, "Carla, I can smell someone!"

"What?! Who?!" Carla said on high alert, "Could they be the one that did this?!"

"I don't know," Wendy said uncomfortably, "They smell like... leaves... foxes... ramen... and... BLOOD!"

Saying that Wendy shot forward ignoring Carla's cries for her to wait, running forward she reached a small clearing, in the middle of it, lay a battered blonde boy her own age in a destroyed orange jump suit, with a large hole in the middle of his chest out of which oozed a large amount of blood. Wendy could also see that quite a few of the boys bones have been broken. She also let out a loud gasp as she saw him.

"WENDY!" Carla said shooting forward, "WHATS WRON...!"

Doing their best to ignore the gore, Wendy and Carla moved over to check the boys pulse.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

* * *

Thanks for Reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!

Just a note about the pairing in this. I have a plan for Naruto and the other members of his team, to be more like a family than anything else. As such none of them will be paired with him. I'm still thinking over the pairing and considering options for it. But it's most likely going to be Naruto/Mira. Feel free to suggest anything else and I will consider it, but I'm not writing a harem fic.

Finally, I'll be revealing who each line refers to in the next chapter for those who haven't already guessed. If you mention in a PM or a review who you think each one is, and you get all five members right, your name will be mentioned next chapter. The only hint I'll give is that the first line refers to Naruto himself.

Please Review


End file.
